


[ART] Starbones - Deep In the Sea

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also known as, Brocktopus, M/M, merman steve, octo brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octo!Brock is infatuated with an argumentative and combatant mer!Steve. He may be small but his attitude could fill a merman 5 times his size, and Brock likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Starbones - Deep In the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/gifts).



> weirdlet had a post on tumblr about mer!Steve and octo!Brock that I found funny so I did a thing…

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/user/BdrixHaettC/media/Starbones01lns.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my art tumblr: bdrixhaettcart.tumblr.com


End file.
